


May 1, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Confusion caused Supergirl to tilt her head to the side when Amos scowled at her.





	May 1, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Confusion caused Supergirl to tilt her head to the side when Amos scowled at her for texting during his sermon.

THE END


End file.
